The invention relates to premounting devices for a cutting ring fitting.
A known premounting device for a cutting ring fitting comprises a device frame, which includes a socket means and means for moving the socket means as well as support means arranged to be attached to the device frame. The support means comprise a substantially U-shaped recess, in which a pipe can be placed. The socket means comprise a socket, whose inner diameter is larger than the outer diameter of the pipe and whose inner surface is arranged to give the cutting ring a desired shape.
When the cutting ring fitting is premounted with the above-described device, the cutting ring and a corresponding nut are placed on the outer surface of the pipe close to a pipe end. The pipe end is set in the premounting device of the cutting ring such that the cuffing ring and the corresponding nut are substantially between the support means and the device frame, the nut on the side of the support means. Thereafter the socket means is displaced hydraulically, for instance, outwardly from the device frame such that the cutting ring is sandwiched between the socket means and the nut, whereby the cutting ring is shaped in a desired manner.
The above arrangement has a drawback that it requires several different support means with the U-shaped recess to correspond to different outer diameters of the pipes and the nuts arranged thereto. So, if the pipe on which the cutting ring fitting is to be premounted has a diameter that differs from that of the previous pipe, on which a cutting ring fitting was premounted, the support means must be changed. It is difficult and time-consuming to use this kind of a premounting device for a cutting ring fitting. Moreover, loose support means may be lost.